relatively gone
by hadaka-no-hime
Summary: yayoi cousin has gone on a ranpage and yayoi went to see what is up. can shido survive with rihou and he impatient guni until she returns?


Relatively gone  
  
By sarah criscuolo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shido slumped back in his chair in the office. A dull day, when one is a vampire it can get boring during the daytime. Yoyoi is sitting on the couch reading the newspaper and trying to ignore Guni's complaining. Rihou is listening not so attentively to Guni as she suggests they all get on their coats and sun glasses and go out looking for demons. " Look guni, we cant just go parade around all the time, there are times for work and there are times to give one self a break, now it is time to rest if you are so bored try playing a game or go to sleep. " shido remarked rather blatantly Guni looking pissed flies through the doorway and hides in the kitchen. " Honestly she is driving me crazy sometimes I wish I could just zip up her mouth, then lock it and throw away the key." " Yoyoi! That's nasty, don't be so hard on Guni, she is just bored!" Rihou stood up and walks over to the desk behind Shido "besides it's almost night fall I will take her out and we can just sit if she wants to." " Jeez, you really are a little girl Rihou." Yoyoi said this as she got up to go into the kitchen for some coffee. Soon after you here a small thhhhuuupp sound and Guni is hovering in the doorway with her hands on her ears with her tongue sticking out, next thing, there's a cup flying across the room. The phone starts to ring just as the cup smashed on the wall next to Shido. " That was a close one Yoyoi you even made the phone upset!" He picked it up, " Midnight detective service.what? Oh yes she is here.. Yoyoi it's yours!" Yoyoi walks out calmly and starts to pick up the receiver. " Where's your coffee Yoyoi?" asked Rihou sarcastically "I broke the last cup." She said dully and put the phone to her ear. " Hello? Yes.really? Yes.... Yes.I can.. I will be right there." She slammed down the receiver and went to the closet and removed a small duffel bag. And started to pack her things together. " What going on Yoyoi?" Shido inquired " where are you off to? " " Something important has come up. An important case, you could say" " If it's a case I should join you" "NO! I mean it's ok it isn't that kind of case, just, I have to go, you understand?" Rihou interrupts "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but, how will we feed?" Yoyoi finishes her packing goes into the kitchen grabs something to eat and returns. "Mm I'm sure you'll find a way, I shouldn't be gone that long, you won't die, just be careful, goodbye." With that she steps out the door. Shido just sits there looking at the door unmoved. Guni comes out of the wastebasket where she was hiding. " Whew finally I thought she'd never leave!" " Shido, I'm worried what if she is gone longer then she says we have to feed. " "I'm sure everything will be alright." Came Shido, sounding calmer than the situation should allow him to be.  
  
********* 2 weeks later*********  
  
" Shido." Guni's voice came out from behind curtains on the window. " She's back Shido Rihou hurry she is back." "Guni, what are you rambling about?" Rihou walked a little slouched into the room where Guni was in the window. " Rihou! Look!" Guni pointed out the window. Rihou bent down to look, it was Yayoi; she was back from her case. But she looked worn down her clothes were ripped, and she walked hunched over. " Shido! Come quick I think there is something wrong with Yayoi, look at her!" Shido walked over next to Rihou at the window. "Something doesn't seem right, she has the appearance, yes I think she has been." Guni interrupts, " A night breed? No not Yoyoi! She is too strong." " Shido no it can't be maybe she is just tired?" " When has Yoyoi ever been that tired as to where she doesn't try to look her best?" " Well.never.but that doesn't mean anything" Rihou has a worried look on her face. " Just wait ok? Don't decide now talk to her ok? Ok Shido?" " Alright we will see when she gets inside." They all sat and tried to look normal enough. A few minutes later Yoyoi staggered into the room. " Yayoi, how was your case did you get it settled?" A silence came from Yoyoi, she stood there for a while, looked slightly toward Shido and Left the room. " Shido?" Rihou walked over to Shido and put her hand on his shoulder " I know Rihou I know I'm worried too but I don't think its what you think. We have to let her rest and see what happens." " But Shido! She looks different, like she isn't her, her face is different." "Just wait and see Rihou." Rihou sat down on the couch and slumped. Guni flew over to her and landed on her knee. Before Guni could say anything Yayoi walked back into the room, she looked a lot cleaner and her hair wasn't as matted anymore. Shido watched her closely. Something suddenly made Shido jump out of his seat. He calmed him self and walked over to Rihou. " Rihou, that isn't Yayoi, I think it might be a breed. But Yayoi doesn't look like herself, there is something wrong, do you see her neck? The scars we would have made from feeding are gone. That isn't Yayoi." " I told you something was wrong!" "Don't get cocky" "I'm not cocky!" Guni flew away in disgust. "Shido who is it then?" Rihou looked every concerned. "I'm not sure we will have to find out, so Yayoi? What was his case you went on?" Nothing came as a reply. "Yayoi?" "Yes Shido?" Yayoi answered" I should tell you later I am going to bed" Rihou came in and stood up fast, " can we feed first, we haven't eaten since you left!" "NO! I mean not now I really have to go to bed." With that Yayoi walked out of the room.  
  
That night. " Hello? Yes you need our services? What's the problem? .What do you mean you found Yayoi? She is here? .. I knew it I knew it I will be right there. Rihou, get Guni we have to go they found the real Yayoi." They all left. When they got to the scene Yayoi was on the ground tied and beaten. " What happened here officer?" Shido asked one of the policemen that were there. " We found her behind that building over there. We moved her so the ambulance could get her, she's awake our men are untying her now, she is very out of it don't expect to get anything out of her tonight." "We are her friends and co-workers let us talk to her." "Very well sir." With that the officer let them through. " YAYOI!" Rihou screamed "Rihou, if you insist on screaming do it over there I have a migraine the size of this city, Yayoi's voice was calm and strained. " Yep that's her" Shido chuckles " Listen Shido, I.I know who did this. Did I come back a night or so ago?" " Well to be honest, you came back a few hours ago." " That's what I was afraid of, she's my cousin, she was in the asylum all her life. She killed her parents; my moms sister and her husband, she went insane, she is very dangerous, and she looks just like me, but I heard she escaped and they had cornered her, that was the phone call I got. I went in and talked to her, she simply smiled evilly at me and hit me and I passed out. My guess is she came back pretending to be me. She told me before she struck me she has been doing research on me, learning what I do, where I live who my friends are, she's psycho." " Then this is not our job it's for the police, right Shido?" " No Rihou she is a night breed, I could tell she was very dirty and acted different, you see she was always my friend she was crazy to everyone but me, we were close, that's how I knew it wasn't her!" " I see." Shido put his hand on his chin, then we must go back and take care of the situation." " Go back? You left her there alone? Shido hurry before she tires to cause trouble." With that they ran home. Half an hour later they got there. They entered the fake Yayoi was in the big room, on the couch. " Back so soon?" " What do you mean?" "I'm sure you left for a case, I am exhausted and I knew you could handle it!" " Right.hey Yayoi, can you come with me for a second?" "WHY?" "Oh I have to uh show you something" Shido went and calmly grabbed the fake Yayoi's hand." Please it is a surprise!" "Ok but make it quick" Shido took Yayoi to the car and tied a bandana around her eyes. " What's that for?" " To keep the surprise." Shido finished blindfolding the fake Yayoi and got in and drove off. Him and the real Yayoi had talked right before they ran off saying to meet her in the park where they can take care of The night breed that was inhabiting Yayoi's cousin. "are we there yet Shido? This blind fold is ruining my mascara!" the fake Yayoi roared from the back seat. "yes we are almost there it's right around the corner." Shido looked glum and a little irritated. "Shido look!" guni pointed to the corner across the street. "isnt that the." rihou grabed guni and shoved her hand across her mouth, or rather her entire head. "guni shut up" she whispered. "what's going on? Isn't that the what?" "look yayoi its only the new pub that's opened up, it's an old problem of guni's she had to attend several AA meetings." Guni bit Rihou's hand and flew over to sit on shidos shoulder as he turned to head into the park" nice cover. Is you know who ready? "yes shido she gave me the signal we are to meet by the tree mid park. I want you to take this one and rihou over to it and sit. If she asks any questions lie. And tell her that I went to go get her surprise." He parked the car. Guni rihou, and the fake yayoi headed over to the big center park tree. They sat and guni untied her blindfold. "this is the place he wated to show me? , I've been here many times before, I watched my cou..nevermind" rihou and guni already knowing what she almost let slip let it off. "look yayoi here come shido!" guni yelled. " WAIT!" yelled the fake yayoi as she stood up. " who's that with him?" the figure walking next to shido stayd in the shadows and didn't speak til shido had made his way to the tree. "so I figured it was you. They told me you had escaped. Why'd you do it? Why are you trying to destroy everytrhing I am? I thought we were friends and cousins. But friends don't knock out each other an take over their lives. Who are you?" just then the reall yayoi stepped out of the shadows a look of scorn on her face " you don't know who you are dealing with do you yayoi?, poor little baby oo my ousin ent insane. Welly uor cousin isnt your problem anymoe , it's time to do what I came for." "koreen, please!?" Yayoi screamed "im not koreen! Now step aside and let me kill him before he kills us all." " yayoi step aside I can handle this in a snap. You've forgotten koreen I have powers to slay you. " with that he slowly stepped back and bringing his hand to his mouth bit his finger.  
  
"koreen or whom ever you are just die and leave us !." with that shido lunged toward yayoi's cousin or what was left of her, her facial features were scrunched and twisted very different then before, she looked evil now but you could still tell it was her. Shido missed her as she jumped out of the way. He quickly turned and struck her side cutting her in half. She glowed a sparkling shade of red ad then into a puddle. Shido bit his finger and dripped a drop f his blood onto the puddle, it moved and slowly vanished. Kareen was gone, yayoi was hurt guni was mad and shido was tired. The day had not been a good one and with yayoi injured he had a lot on his hands. He slowly walked home, making hios way into the shadows. 


End file.
